Quarantine
by faustXIII
Summary: The digidestined follow a distress call in the digital world. but they find out the digital world has a virus. i suck at summeries. R&R!
1. Chapter I

-I don't own digimon! These characters don't belong to me and I'm not claiming them as mine! The story line however, IS mine. Hope you enjoy it . Sorry about spelling and grammar errors. If you find them, let me know and I'll fix them. Read and review!

**Quarantine**

Chapter I

"Hey Davis! Wait up!" Ken yelled as he ran to catch up to Davis who was already halfway to the soccer field. Hearing his name, Davis stops and turns around. He smiles when he sees his best friend and waits for him to catch up.

"Hi Ken, what's up?" Davis asks as ken comes to a stop next to him.

"The others are waiting in the computer lab, did you forget about the meeting tonight?" Ken asks but already knows the answer by the expression on his friends face.

"I completely forgot! And I have practice tonight," Davis says guiltily as he smacks his forehead. "You guys go on without me; I'll catch up with you later."

"Ok, have a good practice buddy," Ken says, walking back toward the school. Davis watches him go and then continues to head toward the soccer changing rooms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken enters the computer lab ten minutes later and is attacked by wormmon as the insect digimon hugs him. "Ken!"

"Hey wormmon. Davis has practice and said he'll meet up with us later," he adds to the other digidestined as he hugs his digimon back. A few of the others nod but Yolei does nothing of the sort.

"Why is he always the one who has better things to do then to show up at meetings but is the first to say fight whenever something could pose a threat?" she says, trying to keep her voice at a normal speaking level. Cody looks at her slightly surprised.

"Come on Yolei, he has soccer practice. He can't change when he has practice. Besides, it's just Davis. That's who he is." Cody answers, trying to stick up for their absent leader. Yolei was going to respond but Tk just holds up his hand, making her stop.

"That's enough; we have better things to do then to fight amongst ourselves. Now, can we get back to the meeting?"

Cody and Yolei nod and so the meeting started without Davis.

"Izzy said that something in the Digital World is making the digimon sick. A few days ago a town of salamon became seriously ill," Tk says, bringing up a map of the Digital World on one of the computers and pointing at a colored square near the mountains. Gatomon looked terrified as she jumps on the desk in order to see the screen better.

"Do you know them gatomon?" Kari asks.

Her partner nods slowly.

"But Tk, how can they all suddenly get sick at the same time? It doesn't make sense," Cody asks suddenly.

"Way to be Captain Obvious, Cody," Yolei snaps before Tk can answer. She was clearly still annoyed by Davis not showing up. Tk sighs, and puts his face in his hands. The room is silent except for the usual hum of the computers.

"So what-"

A loud screeching buzz fills the room, coming from the computer Tk is sitting at. They all jump, covering their ears in order to block out the horrible sound.

"Tk, what did you do!" Ken yells over the noise.

"Shut it off before we attract attention from the whole school!"

Tk starts pressing buttons at random, hoping to hit one that will make it stop. After a few minutes the noise slowly gets quieter and the dig destined and digimon uncover their ears. The sound wasn't gone but was now quieter so it wouldn't cause a skull splitting headache. Tk laughs slightly and Kari looks at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What? " Tk asks, suddenly realizing everyone is staring at him.

"Why are you laughing? Care to fill us in?"

Tk smiles and giggles again. "Yeah, some nimrod left the computers volume on high."

Yolei rolls her eyes. "Oh yeah, that's freakin' hilarious. In the mean time, something really bad could be happening because we have no idea why the portal started screeching."

"Well, when you put it that way….." Tk answers after a few minutes of silence. He clears his throat and turns back to the computer, pulling up the map again. He points at a square on the map that's in the Night Forest. The icon was blinking red.

"It's a distress call….." Tk says, studying the screen.

"Who's it from Tk?" Kari asks, fearing it's from one of the older dig destineds' digimon.

"A group of gekomon I think but their signal is faint, making it hard to pinpoint their location."

"Could the thick vegetation be throwing off the signal?" Ken suggests, leaning against one of the desks.

"It's a possibility. Remember when Yolei and Mimi got separated from us and fell into the Dark Forest while we were on that picnic?" Tk asks, turning around in his chair to look at his fellow teammates.

"But I thought that was because of the control spire we found in the area," Yolei says as she shrugs. Ken looks at the floor at the mention of the control spires. It was his fault that Yolei and Mimi were nearly killed that night. If he hadn't built the control spires or become the digimon emperor, all those terrible things wouldn't have happened. Kari notices Ken's expression and walks over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Ken looks up at her and smiles weakly.

"It's not your fault," she whispers to him as she tightens the hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Unfortunately it is and I wont forget it," he answers in a cold whisper, shrugging off her hand as the smile fades off his face. The brunette cringes and walks back to Tk's side, looking at the map.

"So, do we go?" Kari asks.

Tk gets up, taking out his D3 and holds it to the screen. The map vanishes as the portal opens and Tk vanishes in a flash of bright light, getting sucked into the Digital World.

"Right, stupid question," she says as she steps forward and holds out her D3. The portal sucks her through the same way it did Tk, the others following them. They fall through the other side in a pile, with an unfortunate Tk on the bottom. It takes several minutes to untangle themselves from each other and then they look around. The portal took them to a small clearing in the night forest. Small glowing eyes were occasionally seen in the large overgrown bushes. Kari shivers slightly, looking around through the darkness.

"We should find them fast. If what Izzy told me about the sickness the salamon had was true, then we can't help them if we wait to long," Tk says as he looks down at his D3, trying to track the distressed gekomon. Gatomon whimpers slightly at the mention of the salamon that were sick. Kari picks her up and hugs her.

"Tk, what exactly does this sickness do?" Kari asks slowly, following him. The blonde pauses for a minute and looks back at her.

"You don't want to know," he answers softly and then continues the search for the gekomon by using his D3. Three grey dots appear on his D3, showing him that they were somewhere to his right. "This way. And watch your step," he adds as Yolei trips over a thick tree root, sending her crashing into Cody. They both fall to the ground with a rather loud thump. Cody slowly gets up and pulls Yolei to her feet. She sends the back of Tk's head a nasty glare after kicking the root, only to nearly break her toe. The 5 dig destined then venture in the dark trees, trying to find the digimon that sent the distress call.

"We're getting close, they're in the next clearing," Tk whispers as he puts his D3 back in his pocket. Their digimon slowly follow but are starting to fall behind because they felt drained of energy for some odd reason. Being back in the Digital World should have regenerated their strength, not taken it away. The kids enter the clearing cautiously but weren't expecting what they found. Three gekomon were lying on the forest floor, shivering despite the fact that it was hot and humid in the Night Forest. Instead of being bright green that they were supposed to be, they were a dull green. Even though their kind were always a bit skinny, the group of kids could see the poor digamous ribs. The child of light gasps and kneels next to one of the gekomon. She gently picks up the fragile creature as a tear runs down her cheek. The others are too shocked to move. Kari looks up at the others as she holds the weak gekomon to her chest.

"How do we help them?" she asks. Tk walks forward and kneels next to her.

"Izzy is trying to figure that out. I'll email him and see what he's figured out so far," he is silent as he sends the message back to Izzy. All of them jump when the bushes shake violently behind them. They turn around to find a pale looking patamon emerging from the bushes.

"Tk, I don't feel good….." the winged digimon says slowly. Gatomon appears next to him looking just as pale.

"Neither do I…..I think I'm going to be sick-" she says weakly, ducking back behind the patch of bushes. They hear the sound of her retching. Tk and Kari exchange glances.

"Oh gatomon, that's positively gross," they hear hawkmon say from the direction in which gatomon's retching could be heard.

"Shut up hawkmon, unless you want vomit all over you feathers," gatomon gasps between the sounds of vomit hitting the forest floor.

"Actually, I think I might join you……" hawkmon says and they hear more retching.

"Guys, are you ok?" Cody asks slowly. The sound of the digimon vomiting slowly stops and they come out from behind the bushes. Armadillomon staggers toward his partner and collapses in his arms. The other digimon do the same. Kari puts the gekomon down and cradles gatomon in her arms.

"What's wrong with them?" Yolei asks as she picks up a weak looking hawkmon.

"They must have caught the virus," Ken says suddenly, wormmon tripping over a rock as he stumbles over to Ken. Tk curses.

"We should have known better then to bring them!" the blonde says angrily.

"Well there's nothing we can do about that now, they've already caught the virus," Kari says softly. They are all silent for a few minutes until Ken shouts, "Davis!"

All of them jump in surprise.

"Davis, he doesn't know about all of this! Remember, he missed the meeting!" he says, obviously worried about his best friend and his partner.

"What time does his soccer practice end? He may already be here," Cody says.

"Wouldn't he have appeared here in the Night Forest?" asks Yolei as she sits down with hawkmon in her lap and her back against a tree.

"Not if he didn't know where we went to. The Digital World is huge, he could be anywhere."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But they didn't know that Davis was indeed already there and had been for an hour. His soccer practice had been cancelled after the first 10 minutes because of a huge storm coming in. him and demiveemon got transported to the Tundra Region by accident.

"Davis, where are we?" demiveemon says, shivering as he tries to trudge through the snow and keep up with his partner.

"I d-don't know-w," Davis stutters, pulling his jacket so it covers his hands. He turns around when he hears demiveemon yelp as he falls into a deep snow bank. The digidestined walks over, pilling the drenched digimon out of the heavy snow that was still getting deeper because of the large puffy snow flakes falling from the grey sky. He brushes the snow off demiveemon and then zips him inside his jacket to keep him warm. Davis tries to wipe the think snow away from his eyes that collected on his eyelashes.

"We c-could be walki-ing in c-circles for t-the past hour a-and not e-even know I-it!" he screams in anger at the silently falling snow. Ice had already coated his spiky brown hair and was starting to lose the feeling in his ears, toes and fingers. He could feel demiveemon shivering inside his jacket as he snuggled against the boy's ribs.

"I'm s-sorry demiveemon," he says, trying to help his digimon friend warm up with what little body heat he had left.

"For what Davis?" demiveemon asks quietly, his teeth chattering slightly. The boy doesn't answer but instead falls to his knees. He sinks into the nearly waist deep snow slightly. He can feel the snow soaking the few places that were somewhat dry on his shorts. The cold wetness rips at his bare legs.

"Davis! What's wrong!" demiveemon asks anxiously, his eyes looking up at his friend.

"I t-think I'm g-going to be s-sick….." he answers faintly as he throws up on the once pure white snow in front of him. He coughs slightly after he's done throwing up and spits onto the ground. The bright color of blood stains the snow. Demiveemon can feel his cringe and snuggles closer against his ribs, trying to comfort him. The feeling was quickly leaving Davis's legs, making them stiff and numb.

"Demiveemon, can you try to email the others to see if they can come? I don't think I can move anymore….." he gasps, falling onto his side, letting the rest of his clothes get drenched. Demiveemon slowly crawls out of his jacket, pulling out the boys D-terminal. He tries to push the buttons but his arms were starting to seize up like Davis's. After a few minutes of struggling, he sends the message, getting ready to be found by the others but an error comes up on the screen. It reads: Data was corrupted by unknown source. Only fragments of messages were sent.

"Davis, only parts of the message went through. Do you think they will still find us?"

Davis only shrugs slightly. He was half buried with snow thanks to the continually falling snowflakes. The digimon huddles back inside his partners jacket and they slowly fall unconscious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the Night Forest the other digidestined and their digimon had set up camp. The three gekomon hadn't improved much and the kid's digimon seemed to be getting worse. Cody is surprised to find he had an email on his D-terminal. The others were sitting around the camp fire and didn't seem to notice. He opens the message, only to find that it hardly makes any sense.

"Hey guys, come here. I just got a really weird email."

The others get up, leaning over his shoulder to read the message. It says: Stuck. Tundra Reg. Circles in freezing. Blood and sick. Demi. Please.

Tk raises his eyebrows as he reads it. "Who would send that, and why? It doesn't make sense."

"Whoever sent it sounds like they need help," Kari says slowly.

"Another distress call?" suggests Yolei.

"Possibly but we need to figure out what the heck it means first," Tk answers.

"Well, we know they are stuck and does that mean the Tundra Region?" asks Ken, pointing to a line in the message.

"I would assume so but what's 'Circles in freezing'?" Cody says, looking over his shoulder at the others.

"They said they were stuck, so it could be saying they were walking in circles. And everyone knows that it's freezing in the Tundra Region."

They all are silent, thing about what the weird email could mean. Suddenly Kari gasps, making Cody drop his D-terminal in surprise.

"Davis is in the Tundra Region with demiveemon, they're the ones that sent the message!" she says as Cody picks up hi D-terminal.

"What? Come on Kari, Davis is stupid but he's not stupid enough to go to the Tundra Region alone. Remember the clothes he wears in the Digital World? Not exactly suited for blizzard weather," Tk says as he shakes his head.

"But Tk, if Davis didn't send it, then who did? The digimon can't send us emails and we're the only humans in the Digital World. Unless it was sent by one of the older dig destined but we already know that they're way to busy to come here," she answers, folding her arms across her chest in defiance.

"Listen, it wasn't Da-"

"I hate to break up this lovely fight but I just got another message."

Both Kari and Tk turn around to look at Cody as he reads the message out loud.

"'Digidestined, the child of light is correct. The one trapped in the Tundra Region is indeed your leader and friend, Davis. Find him quickly for he is fading fast. Once you find him, I'll send another message explaining what's going on. Signed Gennai. PS, there is an airdramon waiting for you off to your left. It will take you to the Tundra Region since you digimon can not.'" Cody looks up at the others, a slightly nervous look on his face.

"At least one of us should stay behind with the digimon, they're not going to good," Ken says while looking over at their digimon partners who are huddled together by the fire.

"Are you volunteering ken?" Tk answers jokingly.

"No way! Davis is my friend and I'm going after him," Ken snaps back and stalks off toward Gennai said the airdramon was waiting. The others look at each other somewhat startled at Ken's outburst. Then Tk gets up and heads after Ken.

"I'm going with Ken, the rest of you stay here. Be safe."

"You too," Kari says with a somewhat weak smile.

"Bring Davis back alive," Cody adds as Tk vanishes into the trees as he breaks into a run, worried that Ken had already left with the airdramon. When he entered the small clearing, Ken was already on the back of the large winged digimon.

"Hey wait up. I'm going to," he yells up at Ken as he pulls himself up next to the other digidestined. Ken doesn't say anything. Once they were on its back, the winged digimon rises into the air and heads toward the Tundra Region. After a few minutes of silence Tk says, "Ken, something's bothering you. I can tell."

Ken turns around slightly in order to look back at Tk.

"Nothing's bothering me."

"That's a lie and you know it," Tk answers sternly. Ken turns back around in order to hold on better so he doesn't slide off the great scaly back. The blonde waits for a reply but knows he won't get one. He decides he won't say anything, thinking it best that he leave Ken alone right now. The temperature around them steadily got colder and Tk shivers, cursing himself for not bringing a jacket. Airdramon was flying faster then the dig destined had though because after about 10 minutes, it slowly lands in the ground, waiting for Ken and Tk to get off. The two of them slowly slide off its back and their feet sink in to the waist deep snow. Only a few minutes before they arrived, the blizzard had stopped, leaving a snow covered landscape in its wake. Ken was desperately looking around for any sign of Davis. But he couldn't see him anywhere.

"Wait here," Tk says to the airdramon as he walks over to Ken and puts his hand on Ken's shoulder.

"He could be anywhere….."

"Let's go, we're wasting time," Tk says, trying not to think about how impossible this was going to be. It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack. The two of them set off, looking for any sign of the brunette but hadn't found anything so far.

Until…..

"Tk! Over here!" Ken shouts as he drops to his knees frantically digging in the snow. The blonde runs over to him as sees a corner of Davis's jacket sticking out of the snow. Ken looks up at him "Help me!"

It took several minutes to dig Davis out, his digimon huddled inside his jacket. Davis's skin was as pale as the snow around them and his lips were bright blue. Dark circles had appeared around his closed eyes. In fact, he looked very much like a corpse. Ken brushes the rest of the snow off him while Tk checks for a pulse.

"He's alive but barely," Tk says as Ken looks quite relieved to see that he was at least alive. He tries to unzip Davis's frozen jacket to get demiveemon out. After a minute of frustrated yanking he manages to get the zipper to unzip. Tk picks up the unconscious digimon as he looks at Ken.

"Can you carry Davis?" he asks. Ken nods and picks up his limp friend. He can feel how cold Davis is through his own shirt. Then Tk and Ken hurry back toward the airdramon through the winding trench they had already made in the deep snow. With difficulty they climb onto the winged digimon's back. Ken sat with Davis laying across his lap sideways, his head leaning against his chest. Tk sits behind him, holding demiveemon. Once they were on and holding onto the scaly back as best they can, the digimon headed back toward the Night Forest.


	2. Chapter II

-1I don't own digimon! These characters don't belong to me and I'm not claiming them as mine! The story line however, IS mine. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry about spelling and grammar errors. If you find them, let me know and I'll fix them. Read and review!

**Quarantine**

Chapter II

"They should have been back by now….." Kari says, worried. Cody puts more logs on the fire and the flames grow, casting long shadows over the trees behind them. Yolei was asleep after saying that they couldn't do anything but wait and that they should all try to get some sleep. Kari had been too worried to sleep so Cody stayed up with her, sitting in front of the fire. Their digimon had made beds of leaves around the campsite and were sleeping. They stayed close to the warmth of the flames. One of the gekomon that they had found died, turning into a digi-egg and vanishing. The other two were sleeping along side the digidestined's digimon. Cody sighs, thinking about stuff. All of a sudden they hear a loud crash to their left, making them jump. Yolei just keeps sleeping. She was a very heavy sleeper. Cody and Kari look at each other, somewhat nervous. Then they hear a familiar voice talking.

"Come on, we're almost there. Next time I go to the Tundra Region, I'm taking a jacket," they hear Tk say.

"I never want to go to the Tundra Region ever again," Ken answers as they walk into the camp. Tk was still holding demiveemon and ken was carrying the limp Davis. He looked like he jump took a shower with his clothes on because the frost and ice on his clothes finally melted, leaving him shivering. Ken's clothes were somewhat wet as well because he was carrying the brunette.

"Tk!" Kari yells, jumping up and hugging the blonde, her arms around his neck because of demiveemon in his arms. He blushes and smiles weakly. Ken carries Davis to the fire where Cody was making a bed out of huge leaves. He gently lowers Davis down onto the leaves and he kneels next to him. Kari finally lets go of Tk and they walk back to the fire. The two of them try to warm up demiveemon while Ken and Cody helped Davis.

"Come on Davis, wake up," Ken mutters.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Davis but I must insist that you step away from him Cody," says a voice behind them. Ken and Cody wheel around only to find that Gennai was standing, watching them.

"Step back Cody. Do it, and I will explain why," he added because Cody wasn't moving. Reluctantly he backs away and glances at Ken, slightly confused.

"Thank you. The Digital World is infected with a virus. This is why Davis was transported to the Tundra and why your digimon partners have become sick. Davis and demiveemon had intended to go to the beach. I don't know where this virus has come from, only that it's causing the Digital World to warp. It's trying to defend itself by putting up firewalls. I'm afraid you can't leave here and no one else can enter. But what concerns me that most is that the virus is starting to mutate which allows it to infect humans as well. I'm sorry to say that Davis has caught it. And since Ken was exposed to it, he has it too."

Tk and Kari had stopped what they were doing and were listening intently to what Gennai was saying.

"But I was exposed to it too. Why don't I have it?" Tk asks, laying demiveemon on a leaf bed by the fire.

"Your crests naturally protect you but only to a certain point. Ken was in contact with Davis for much longer then you were. The virus can't be transferred from human to digimon, so it's ok if you are around your infected digimon," Gennai adds, knowing they were going to ask about the contact they made with their digimon.

"What do we do?" Ken asks, looking up at Gennai from where he was kneeling next to Davis.

"You, Davis and demiveemon should go to some other part of the Digital World, away from the others. We need to keep this isolated as best we can. There are some sheltered caves at the base of the mountains. You three could stay there. Until Davis is over the virus, his digimon won't be able to digivolve. I really am sorry about this you guys, but it's the only way to make sure this doesn't evolve further. It would go crazy if it ever made it to the real world."

Ken nods as he gets up.

"We'll go to the caves. Hopefully I'll see you guys soon. Move back so I can get demiveemon," Ken says, walking forward. They all move back but Kari throws her backpack to him.

"I figured you could use that," Kari says, smiling slightly.

"Thanks Kari. Take care of wormmon for me. And tell him I'm sorry I have to just leave him like this but demiveemon can't risk being infected."

Kari nods as he picks up the blue and white digimon, putting him in the backpack. Ken walks back to Davis, putting the backpack on his back and then picks up Davis.

"See you guys later." With that he walks off through the trees, heading toward the caves. The other digidestined watched them leave until Davis and Ken weren't visible anymore. After a few minutes Kari sighs, sinking to her knees on the leaf bedding next to the fire. The others followed suit and soon snores joined Yolei's. Kari and Cody were the only two still awake. Kari was staring into the flames of the slowly dying fire, her eyes vacant and distant. Cody looked across the snapping flames to look at her. He was concerned and for several reasons. First of all, how the heck did the Digital World get a virus anyways? They were missing two of their friends and team mates who were sick with some unknown illness. Innocent digimon were dying and suffering. And there isn't anything any of them could do about it right now. Gennai wasn't helping as much as he usually does. That made Cody think he was hiding something. But why would he hide anything? It was important that Ken and Davis were cured as well as all the infected digimon. 'If only Izzy were here,' Cody thinks. 'He would know what to do.'

One of the logs shifted in the slowly shrinking fire, sending sparks flying into the air. It made Cody jump slightly; bringing his thoughts back to the present. When he looked across the fire, Kari was laying on her side on the bedding of leaves, quietly sleeping. He smiled slightly and laid back and falls asleep a few minutes later.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the rest of the digidestined were sleeping, Ken and Davis had just made it to the caves. It had taken Ken nearly 25 minutes to get there. Even without carrying anything, it was slow going through the thick foliage. But with Davis and demiveemon's combined extra weight, his body was aching. True Davis didn't weigh a lot but his limp body was awkward and hard to carry over the debris covered forest floor. As soon as he entered the dark cave Ken gently lowered his best friend to the sand covered floor. He then unsung the backpack from his shoulder which was stiff and aching. It was surprising how much a small digimon like demiveemon weighed. He decided he was going to have a chat with Davis about what he fed demiveemon. Since inside the cave was so dark, Ken grabbed a large branch from outside the entrance to create a torch. After a few minutes the end of the limb burst didn't bright light. Using the torch to see by, Ken gathered wood for a fire and large palm like leaves for bedding. soon a crackling fire lit up the front of the cave and Ken was laying Davis onto one of the make shirt beds. His clothes was still cold and wet, making him shiver something terrible. Ken slowly and gently removed the dripping jacket and put it near the burning logs to dry it out. Davis's t-shirt underneath was as wet as his jacket and clinging to his chest. Ken gently pealed that off as well, tossing that down next to the jacket. Kari's backpack started to move, meaning demiveemon was awake. Reaching over, Ken unzipped the bag and the small digimon looked up at him with a slightly dazed look.

"Ken?"

Ken smiles and slowly lifts him free from the backpack.

"Are you ok demiveemon?"

"Yeah, what happened? The last thing I remember is being in the tundra region with-" demiveemon gasps, finally noticing his unconscious partner laying by the fire. Davis's shivered hadn't stopped but wasn't as bad as before. Demiveemon moves over to him, snuggling up against his bare side. The boys shorts were nearly completely dried so there was no need to remove them. 'That would be embarrassing to explain why I stripped my best friend to his underwear in the middle of freakin no where,' Ken thinks to himself. He tried to wake up Davis without disturbing demiveemon who was already snoring lightly.

"Davis, Davis wake up," Ken lightly taps his friends cheek, to bring him back to consciousness. "Come on, wake up."

It was several minutes before Davis slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Ken with slightly blurred vision.

"Hey, you finally made it….." Davis whispers. He was tired and his voice was somewhat hoarse and sore.

"I thought I'd lost you there for a little bit," Ken answers with a weak smile.

"What's on my side?" Davis asks, trying to raise his head to look. Ken laughs as he gently pushes him back down on the leaf bed.

"Its just demiveemon."

"Is he ok?" Davis asks, sounding concerned for his partner. Ken nods, forgetting he was out of Davis's line of vision but he adds "He's just tired."

"So am I."

"I'm sure you are, I'm exhausted. I'll explain our 'situation' later. By the way, how are you feeling?"

"Cold" Davis answers, his eyes already closed. Ken grabs some leaves from his own bed and lays them across the pale boy. His skin was still cold to the touch which worried Ken. After adding a few more logs to the fire he laid down on his own bedding which was across the fire to Davis. Sleep quickly covered him and he was soon dreaming.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tk woke up the next morning so suddenly it was like someone screamed in his ear. In fact, he wasn't completely sure that wasn't exactly what happened. Looking around the small campsite, he saw that none of the others were awake. He quietly got up while gazing up at the sky, which was steadily getting brighter blue. As silently as he could he walked off into the trees, looking for firewood to start a fire for breakfast. But once he thought about it, what were they going to eat anyways? They hadn't brought any food with them because it hadn't occurred to them that they would be trapped in the Digital World for who knows how long. AND with sick digimon and with 2 of their friends being infected as well. Well no matter what they did, they would need a fire sooner or later. Moving through the forest was hard and by the time he collected enough firewood and started to head back to the camp in the clearing, he was badly cut and had several bruises. When he got back the others still weren't awake. He made a small campfire and then decided to scout out the area around them. Maybe he would find something edible or at least a river or stream that would be of some use. He looked around the forest nervously as he walked. Something wasn't right, the trees were to quiet. And he didn't see a single digimon. Maybe the virus was causing more damage then they thought. Tk suddenly stopped, he could hear running water and it was close. After getting his bearings he moved cautiously toward the gurgling sound. It got steadily louder, meaning he was close. Tk let his thoughts wander, causing him to not pay attention to where he was going. The trees became a clearing and a rush of hot and humid air hit his face. In the clearing was a wide river with a waterfall pouring down from above a rocky ledge at least 20 feet above him. Since he wasn't paying attention to where his feet took him, Tk nearly fell into the warm water before he realized it was there. Looking around, he took in the beautiful scenery as he stood on the rocky shore of the river. The water was so clear it was amazing how it shone in the rising sun light. Kneeling on the bank, Tk slowly lowered his hands into it, expecting it to be ice cold. But it wasn't, the water felt like half cooled coffee. He brought it gently to his mouth to drink it and as soon as it touched his lips the water turned icy cold. If that wasn't strange enough, the clear liquid tasted like some kind of metal, stainless steel perhaps. Like when you lick a spoon or fork. Wondering whether or not it was safe to drink, he quickly spit it out again. Standing up, he spotted some bushes near the base of the waterfall with small blue berries growing amongst the dark green leaves. As he moves closer he noticed to small blue sphere looked very much like common blueberries found back home. But still, something about them were off. Reaching out, he picked a handful of them in one grab. Tk was then able to examine them more closely. It took him a few minutes to find the difference but when he did the blonde nearly dropped them in surprise. The shape was all wrong. Instead of being round the small berries were shaped like prisms with slightly sharp edges. How had he thought they were round? They couldn't be farther from being spheres. Looking to his left he saw a coconut that was broken into two halves and nearly all the white fruit inside was gone. Tk picked up one of the halves along with a sharp stone from the shore. Using the stone like a knife, he ripped away the soft white flesh still clinging to the inside of the coconut shell. Then he rinsed it with water from the river. After the shell was clean he returned to the strange berry bush and began to fill it with the blueberries. Once the coconut was full to the brim Tk set it on a rock shelf. He then picked up the other shell and cleaned it out like the first. The second one was filled with water. Holding the berries and water Tk carefully walked back to camp. When he got back, the others were finally getting up. Explaining as briefly as possible Tk explained what he had discovered.

"So, are these edible?" Yolei asked, pointing at the berries in Tk's hand.

"I'm not sure, I didn't taste any of them. They look familiar though," Tk answers, looking at them.

"Yeah, we have seen those before. Remember, when we were helping to restore the Digital World after Ken returned to normal from being the Digimon Emperor? I remember eating some with Gatomon while we worked." Kari says. "But how was the water?"

"I drank some and it's the weirdest water I've ever tasted. We should boil it to make sure." Tk kneels next to Patamon who was still laying with the other Digidestined's digimon along with the two Gekomon but he was awake. His blue eyes were colored a steal grey and he looked so weak. Tk held out his hand containing some of the berries. His partner slowly ate some of them, grateful for the new strength they were going to give him. While they all had breakfast and adapted to their new surroundings the 4 Digidestined wondered how Davis, Ken and Demiveemon were doing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The campfire had died down so only a few glowing embers remained. Demiveemon was the first to wake up and he was still tight against Davis's side where he had fallen asleep. The two boys were sleeping in the same positions they were in last night. Demiveemon slowly got up and rubbed the remaining dreams from his eyes. He then moved over to Ken and tried to wake him up, knowing very well that trying to wake up Davis was like trying to rip a mountain out of the ground. Besides, he had a feeling waking him up would do more harm then good.

"Ken. Ken, wake up," Demiveemon says, shaking Ken's shoulder as lightly as he could. Several minutes later Ken wakes up with a groan as he slowly opens his eyes.

"Its morning Ken."

Ken coughs as he slowly sits up. The several bruises and cuts he got last night were even more painful. On top of it, his muscles and bones were aching from carrying Davis through the forest. He rubs his head and looks over at Davis.

"We need to find some food and water. I have a feeling we're going to be staying here for a while." Ken says as he gets up. He then left the cave to look around while Demiveemon stayed with Davis. While Ken was moving through the forest, he found what seemed to be edible fruit and a vegetable looking plant that resembled green peppers. A kilometer to the right of the cave there was a small pool with a stream flowing through it. The water didn't move fast and looked murky but it was all they had, so he gathered up some in huge flat leaves with waxy skin. Moving slowly he brought the water and gathered fruit back to the waiting Davis and Demiveemon. Once he entered the cave he went about figuring out how to store the new food and water. He made a bowl like basin with the leaves and stones to keep the edges turned up so none of the precious liquid leaked out. It wasn't permanent but it would do for now.

"Ken…."

Turning, Ken saw that Davis just woke up and was trying to pull himself into a sitting position. Moving quickly to his side, Ken kneeled and he helped his friend slowly sit upright. Ken could feel that he was shaking, no doubt because of the exposure he received in the tundra region. He just hoped Davis was going to be all right.

"Good morning Davis. Are you hungry? It's been awhile since either of us ate anything," Ken says, still holding onto Davis's shoulder.

"Actually food completely disgusts me right now….." Davis answers. He did look pale and slightly ill. Ken laughs slightly but then realized he wasn't hungry at all either.

"I think I agree with you….," Ken says as he gags slightly at the thought. He looked over at where the food was being stored when he heard a small burp. Demiveemon was already eating the fruit. It was amazing how much he could pack away.

"Don't drink the water yet, we need to boil it first to make sure its ok."

Demiveemon answered with another burp and whatever he said after that Ken couldn't understand because his mouth was full of food. Davis coughed and Ken looked back at him, looking concerned. It sounded like he had pneumonia. He started to fall back onto the bedding, his eyes slowly closing. Ken lowered him down to the floor but Davis remained limp. He cursed and put a hand on Davis's forehead. Demiveemon stopped eating and turned around.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, he just sorta passed out….." Ken answers as he looks over at the small digimon. Demiveemon moved to Davis's side a scared look on his face as Ken tried to wake him up.

"Ken I'm scared," Demiveemon says, and he really did look it. "Will he be ok?"

"I hope so," Ken says as he touches Davis's forehead again but quickly pulls his hand away and cringes. He rubs his hand, looking down at his friend. "Oh my god….."

Moving quickly, Ken gets up and moves to where he had left the water and berries. He grabs a large leaf that was laying on the floor and gets it wet in the collected water.

"Ken, what are you doing? I thought we had to boil the water before we drink it," Demiveemon asks as he watches Ken move back to his friends side.

"I did say that. But he's not going to drink it," Ken answers as he lays the wet leaf across Davis's forehead. "I'm going to use it to try and lower his temperature. He's got to have a fever of 104 to be that hot to the touch."

Demiveemon's eyes widened slightly. "104? That means he's seriously ill….."

Ken didn't really listen to what Demiveemon said but instead was paying more attention to trying to lower Davis's fever. He also didn't notice that he was starting to get feverish as well. sweat ran down his face slightly and his cheeks became flushed. Demiveemon however did notice but before he could say anything about it they heard a familiar voice at the mouth of the cave.

"the virus is starting to take hold. It's moving quicker then I had expected. Its going to get a lot worse before it gets better I'm afraid," Gennai says. Ken and Demiveemon look over at him.

"we need more supplies, I'm having trouble lowering Davis's fever….." Ken says.

"you have to rest Ken. You are getting a fever as well," Gennai says calmly. Ken puts a hand to his own forehead and was surprised to find it feverish and covered with sweat. As he looked back over at the old man his vision got suddenly blurry. He felt nauseous and his own heartbeat thundered in his ears. It was beating strangely fast and it was almost painful.

"it's so loud….." he gasps, feeling the strong urge to throw up. Demiveemon looked up at him.

"what is?"

"Ken, lay down," Gennai tells him, taking a few steps forward. Ken just looked over at Davis who was still unconscious.

"But Davis-" he starts weakly.

"Will be fine at the moment. Right now, we need to take care of _you_," Gennai interrupts. "Lay down."

Demiveemon watches as Ken slowly lays down on his side next to Davis. His skin was as pale as Davis's now and was shining with sweat.

"Demiveemon, cover him up with leaves like a blanket and cover his forehead with a cold damp piece of cloth. If necessary, rip his shirt into usable strips and built a fire,"

Demiveemon nods and starts to lay long palm like leaves across Ken.

"Gennai, how are the others….." Ken asks quietly. He looked exhausted and it took a lot of effort to talk.

"They are fine. I will give them a message from you if you would like me to. I have to give them some news anyway."

"Tell them not to worry, we're fine. Ask them how wormmon is doing, I'm worried about him. And I miss him……" Ken whispers. Gennai nods and within seconds, he vanishes into thin air.


	3. Chapter III

-1I don't own digimon! These characters don't belong to me and I'm not claiming them as mine! The story line however, IS mine. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry about spelling and grammar errors. If you find them, let me know and I'll fix them. Read and review!

**Quarantine**

Chapter III

Kari and Yolei went down to the waterfall to take a shower while the guys started to make the camp a little more permanent because it looked like they were going to be there for a while.

"Can you get my back Yolei?" Kari asks. They had found that the river right under the waterfall was wider and seemed more like a pond or a small lake. The thick foliage had grown right up near the bank so it was secluded and private. They were using rough leaves as washcloths and they found fragrant flower necter that would work for a type of soap. As Yolei scrubbed Kari's back, Kari glanced almost nervously at the bushes on the far side of the river.

"Kari?" Yolei asks and Kari looks over at her as though just noticing her.

"huh?"

"I asked you three times to help me brush out my hair. What's wrong?

"Oh, sorry. Its nothing," Kari answers though Yolei could still tell something was bothering her but she decided not to press the issue. The two of them slowly made their way back to the bank where they started to dry off. After they had both gotten their clothes back on, they sat down on the rock ledge hanging over the water slightly. Kari ran a comb through Yolei's long hair, undoing any tangles and snarls that had formed during the night and when they were washing. Her purple hair was so shiny and soft. Kari was so jealous. Her hair never did that, even when she let it grow long one time. She smiled slightly, 'It's all Tai's fault,' she thinks. They walked back to camp, clean and laughing.

Tk looked up from where he was working by the fire and Cody stops layering the leaf roof of their shelter as they approached. Yolei had a red flower tucked in her silky hair. It looked like a cross between a rose and a morning glory. The flower didn't look natural in her hair but it looked beautiful anyways. After giving in to Yolei's insisting, Kari wore a crown of white lily-like flowers. Tk noted how perfect they looked on her. 'Why is it that girls always look great even in the most uncivilized of places?' Tk thinks silently. The two girls didn't seem to notice the stares of the other two Digidestined. They were too busy discussing average things. Like what happened in Kari's math class the other day. And how Yolei mixed the music effects for Matt's band, The Teenage Wolves. It was amazing that they could have gotten their minds off what was happening right now. It was like they only had the worries and problems of normal teenage girls. With a twinge of guilt, Tk suddenly felt like he'd give anything to just be like any other teenager, not having to worry about the problems in other worlds or deadly digital viruses. He looked over at Patamon who was laying by the fire, just as sick as yesterday. He was asleep, curled up with Gatomon. Tk smiled lightly, they were so cute. And innocent. 'I cant imagine my life without them. Without the Digital World,' he thinks. He was brought back to the present when he hears a loud crunching snap and then a thump. Looking over, Tk saw Cody laying on the ground, part of the shelters roof on top of him.

"What-"

"Gennai!" Turning, Tk saw that Gennai had appeared and obviously shocked Cody.

"Hello Digidestined." The smiles Kari and Yolei had been wearing quickly faded.

"How are they Gennai?" Kari asks. Tk could almost hear the shaking in her voice.

"Ken wanted me to tell you that they are fine. And he misses Wormmon," Gennai says, lowering his voice slightly so if wouldn't drift to the sleeping digimon by the fire.

"I have some new information for you, anyways. The virus is warping the digital gates, sending people to places they never intended to go. Like Davis with the Tundra Region. It's trying to break through to the Real World. I need your help….." he hesitates for a minute. Kari and Yolei exchange glances.

"Help you with what?" Tk asks suspiciously. He had a bad feeling about this. And he was right.

"I need your help destroying all the digital gates."


	4. Chapter IV

I don't own digimon! These characters don't belong to me and I'm not claiming them as mine! The story line however, IS mine. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry about spelling and grammar errors. If you find them, let me know and I'll fix them. Read and review!

**Quarantine**

Chapter IV

"What?!"

Gennai knew they were going to react like that. The digital gates had been their only way to pass between the two worlds. Without them, they were stranded.

"I know its a lot to ask-"

"A lot to ask? We would never be able to leave!" Tk snarls.

"Tk, I realize you're upset but by destroying the gates, we can protect both our worlds. Isn't that more important?"

Kari who had been silent gasped slightly, making the others look at her. They could see tears running down her cheeks.

"I'll never get to see my family again….." she sobs, falling to her knees as she covers her eyes. Yolei kneels next to her, putting an arm around the other girls shoulders. Cody walks forward a few steps.

"You cant be serious….." he says. When Gennai doesn't answer, he laughs slightly but the others could tell he was getting very upset. "This is insane! We cant stay in the Digital World forever!"

"Please, you must realize this is the only way," Gennai sighs.

"We would be leaving our entire lives behind. Everyone we care about would never see us again," Yolei says quietly.

There were a few minutes of awkward silence before Tk suddenly says something.

"What does Davis and Ken think of all this?"

Gennai looks over at Tk, giving him a look of slight surprise.

"They don't know." he said so matter-of-factly that the Digidestined felt a new wave of anger.

"You never told them? Jeeze, we knew you liked to keep us in the dark but this is our lives we're talking about here. Think of how our families are going to react to our disappearance." Tk answers. Cody gives Tk a sideways glance but the other boy didn't seem to notice.

"I felt it was better not to bring something as shocking and life changing to them-because of their condition. They have enough to deal with right now, its unwise to upset them."

Kari suddenly looked up. She didn't like what he was implying.

"What do you mean, 'their condition'? You said they were doing fine," she says with a trace of an accusing tone.

Gennai sighs. This wasn't going well at all.

"Ken wanted me to say they were doing fine-"

"We aren't five Gennai. Try telling us the truth for a change. Tell us how our friends are doing," Cody interrupts.

He hesitates, deciding it was best to tell them the truth then to lie and risk the chance that they would do something foolish.

"They have high fevers and Demiveemon is having trouble lowering them," Gennai says at last.

"No….." Kari whispers and Yolei hugs her as the child of light cries into her shoulder.

"Will they live?" Tk asks so calmly that they looked at him with surprise.

"Tk, its too soon-" Gennai starts but gets cut off when Tk holds up his hand and talks over him.

"I didn't ask that, I asked if they live."

"It doesn't look good. The virus is traveling quickly and making it hard for them to fight back."

"This just keeps getting better and better! What else could **possibly **go wrong?!" Cody yells, making the others jump. He usually doesn't raise his voice even if he is angry.

"Please, you must understand that all the digital gates must be destroyed. And it has to be soon. Your decision has to be quick," Gennai says, spreading his arms in dismay. The Digidestined looked at each other uneasily. They knew what they going to have to do but they just couldn't believe it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken woke up with a jolt. At first he was disoriented and confused about where he was. It took a few minutes for him to calm himself. He slowly sits up, wiping his forehead and finds it covered in cold sweat. Demiveemon wasn't anywhere in sight but Ken's attention was drawn to Davis. He appeared to be asleep. He was shaking terribly. Ken tried to get up but he fell over, unable to stand. It was like someone had drained his energy and strength with a flick of a switch. He cringed, he had a skull splitting headache that made his head throb. Davis mumbled something in his sleep, causing Ken to look over at him. It looked like he was having a nightmare. Crawling on his hands and knees, he slowly made it to his friend's side.

"Davis, wake up," he says and was ashamed at how weak his voice sounded. He lightly touched Davis's shoulder, trying to wake him up. Demiveemon walked in then, dragging more large palm leaves. Ken turned to look at him and the small digimon seemed surprised to see Ken awake.

"Ken, how are you feeling?" Demiveemon asks as he drags the leaves to the cave wall where the rest of their stores were. Dropping the leaves, he turned to Ken. It slightly surprised Ken to see the small Demiveemon doing such heavy and demanding chores.

"You sure have a lot of energy, Demiveemon," Ken comments, his voice still scratchy and weak. The digimon laughs slightly.

"Yeah, I do feel really energetic today. Its weird. Maybe its because I'm back in the Digital World," Demiveemon answers. Ken shrugs lightly, not wanting to make his headache worse by thinking about something like that. He was still on his knees next to Davis and he looks down at him. He tries to wake him up.

"Ken, what are we going to do? shouldn't we make the camp more permanent? We may have to stay here for awhile," Demiveemon asks. Ken doesn't look at him when he answers.

"I don't know but to built a permanent shelter we need supplies. Which we don't have and I don't know if we can get them," he snaps. The small digimon steps back slightly, a hurt look on his face. Ken looks at him, wiping his forehead

"I'm sorry…..I didn't mean that….." he says, his breathing slightly heavy. "the fever's getting worse…..and I'm getting headaches….."

Demiveemon nods slowly. "I know, its ok. I'm scared Ken…..what if there's nothing we can do? I don't want to die in this cave….." he says as a tear runs down his cheek. Ken motions for him to come over to him. Demiveemon does and is surprised when the Digidestined pulls him into a one armed hug, while leaning heavily on his other arm. Ken has never hugged him before. The small digimon could feel him shaking and his skin was warm to the touch. His fever was indeed worse. Ken slowly pulled away and was about to say something but stopped when Davis said his name.

"Ken?" He sounded even weaker the Ken. Ken looked back down at him, leaning over him slightly.

"Yes?" Ken asks. Demiveemon watches at Ken's side.

"Can you help me sit up?" Davis whispers. Ken slides his arm under Davis's shoulders and slowly helps him sit up. Once he's in a sitting position, he notices Demiveemon next to him.

"Hey Demiveemon, how are ya?" he asks. He leans on Ken for support to stay sitting upright, even though Ken could hardly keep himself up.

"I'm ok. I feel like I have a lot of energy today."

Davis nods slightly which makes Ken cringe because of his own headache.

"So, how are you feeling Davis?" his partner asks.

"Better I guess."

Demiveemon smiles, happy to hear that. "What about food? Are you hungry?"

Davis is quiet for a minute, "A little. I guess I could try eating."

The small digimon moves to the food pile and fills a coconut shell with berries.(they were like chewy cherries) He brought it back to Davis and between Ken and Demiveemon, they helped Davis eat at least half of them.

"ken, how are you doing?"

Ken smiles, "Just fine Davis. Me and Demiveemon have been trying to decide what to do. It looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while."

"I have news that will help you with that." They look over at the cave entrance, seeing Gennai standing there. He looked upset and troubled. "I have bad news."


	5. Chapter V

I don't own digimon! These characters don't belong to me and I'm not claiming them as mine! The story line however, IS mine. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry about spelling and grammar errors. If you find them, let me know and I'll fix them. Read and review!

**Quarantine**

Chapter V

Tk helped Cody fix the frame of the roof of the shelter. They used the laces from their shoes to tie the frame together. Kari and Yolei had cleared the area, to make it easier and safer to built the rest of the shelter. Since they were all barefoot now, they needed to have the camp area free of debris. The girls had went to collect palm leaves for the roof cover. They talked as they worked.

"we're going to need another bath after this," Yolei says, laughing as she strips the leaves off the large branch. Kari smiles down at her. She had a smudge of dirt streaked across her cheek from climbing the tree. "So are the guys, they're going to be all sweaty after making the shelter frame." Kari says, walking out on a large limb to reach its palm leaves. Yolei stops and looks up at her, raising an eyebrow and grinning. "Really?"

Kari blushes, not looking down at her but instead rips a leaf off the branch and lets it fall to the ground at Yolei's feet. "Let's just focus on getting this stuff back to the camp without damaging any of it," she says, still avoiding Yolei's gaze. Yolei covers a laugh as she puts her hands on her hips and looking up at the other girl.

"No, no, go ahead. Do tell," she says with a straight face. She almost had to bite her tongue to keep from busting out laughing.

"There's nothing to tell. I was just pointing out a simple fact," Kari answers as she slowly climbs up onto a higher branch. Yolei watches, hoping the branch Kari was sitting on would hold.

"Be careful Kari, don't fall."

"I'll try not to. The last thing I want is to plummet uncontrollably to the ground," she says, reaching out for another leaf. She stops though when Yolei snorts with laughter and she looks down at her.

"What?"

"Nothing….." Yolei answers, looking up. "I think we have enough, we should haul them back."

Kari nods and rips the leaf she had been reaching for off the branch with a loud crunching noise. After dropping the leaf to the ground, Kari made her way back down the branches. She hadn't realized how big the pile had gotten while she was up in the tree but now that she was on the ground next to them, they rose almost to her waist. Dividing them up the best they could, they started to carry them back toward camp. Both of them had about half the pile. Yolei carried her like you would a bundle of laundry, some under each arm. Kari found it easier to carry all hers over her right shoulder. The weight of the heavy stalks ripped the shoulder of her t-shirt and was starting to cut into her shoulder but she didn't seem to notice. It took about 10 minutes to get back to camp. The guys were tying the last support beam into place when they walked into the small clearing. Hearing them approach, Tk and Cody stopped and turned. They were surprised at how effortlessly they carried the palm leaves. The girls walked silently up to the edge of the shelter and slowly lowered their loads to the ground. Tk and Cody exchanged glances.

"Wow, you guys collected a lot. There has to be at least 70 here," Tk says. "You guys can go clean up now if you want, me and Cody can finish up here."

"It's ok, since we're already covered in junk, me and Kari will scout around for a bit."

"Don't worry, we'll stay away from the caves," Kari says rolling her eyes, interpreting the look on Tk's face correctly.

"Be back before dark, we don't know what's out there," Cody says as the girls disappear through the trees.

"Do you really think they would go to the caves?" he asks, looking at Tk. The blonde shrugs and tightens one of the support joints for the shelter.

"I wouldn't put it past Kari. Hopefully Yolei will keep her out or trouble," Tk answers, backing away from the structure to look at it better.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For several minutes, Kari and Yolei walked through the trees in silence. They had to be careful where they walked because the forest floor was covered in debris. Yolei tried to catch Kari's eye but the brunette kept her eyes determinedly pointed at her feet.

"ok Kari, what are we _really _doing?" she asks, knowing something was up.

"Scouting, like I said," Kari answers. When Yolei doesn't respond, she looks at her to find her giving Kari a very skeptical look. "what? You don't believe me?"

"I know you Kari. And I also know how much you want to see the guys."

Kari sighs and stops walking, causing Yolei to almost run into her.

"And you don't? you don't care that they are on their own and seriously ill?" she snaps and Yolei takes a step back, looking offended.

"Excuse me? You have no idea how much this is eating me up inside. I love Ken. And Davis is like my brother. I know I argue with him a lot but I care about him very much. So don't you dare tell me that I don't care, ok?" Yolei stops, slightly out of breath after raising her voice.

Kari is silent as she looks at her.

"Did you ever tell Ken?" Kari asks as Yolei turns away, so her back is to the brunette.

"Tell him what?" Kari could hear that she was close to tears.

"That you love him."

"Of course not," she answers, still standing with her back to Kari.

"Well, why not right now?"

Yolei turned around slowly, looking at Kari suspiciously. "What?"

"I said, why don't you tell him now?" Kari says while taking a handkerchief from where she had tied it to her belt.

"You cant be serious," Yolei says but when she doesn't get an answer she adds, "Kari, we'd be infected!"

"That's why we'll wear these," Kari answers while holding up the handkerchief and a decorative scarf.

"Seriously?"

"Pick one Yolei and quit worrying."

Yolei takes the scarf and ties if so it covers her mouth and nose. Kari follows suit with the handkerchief.

"How do I look?"

"Like you fell out of a western," she answers with a smile that Kari couldn't see.

"Yeah, well you look Arabian. Now lets get moving. The caves should be this way….." Kari says as she heads to her left, pushing huge palm leaves out of her way as she walks between two huge trees that are leaning slightly sideways. Yolei follows in silence. She couldn't help thinking that they were making a mistake. 'But I'll get to see Ken.'

After a few minutes, they made it to the small stream flowing through the almost stagnant pool of water that the guys had been using for drinking water. Kari kneels next to it and puts her hand into the murky water, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"This water is awful, I hope they haven't been drinking it."

Yolei nods in agreement, then points through the trees. "I can hear a fire. We're close."

The two of them walk through the stream, the water only reaching up to their knees. After another couples minutes, Kari and Yolei find themselves in front of the mouth of the cave. There was a fire right in front of the entrance, outside the cave.

"Guys?" Kari says cautiously as she moves slowly inside the entrance. Yolei follows, making sure the scarf was covering her mouth and nose. They paused as their eyes adjusted to the dim light inside the cave. There were remains of a fire but it had clearly not been used recently. Next to the ashes was Davis. He was laying still on his back with his eyes closed. Kari gasped and quickly knelt by his side. His hair was drenched with sweat. Kari slowly reaches out and touches his pale cheek. It was very warm to the touch and wet like his hair.

"Davis? Davis, open your eyes," Kari says quietly. She puts her hand on his forehead, feeling the heat coming from his skin. "He's breathing at least."

Yolei nods as she walks toward the back of the cave, starting to panic because Ken wasn't with Davis. But she could see him laying on the floor on his side, his back to the entrance to the cave. She throws herself onto her knees and pulls him onto his back. He looked as bad as Davis. At her touch, he slowly opened his eyes. They were dull and distant looking.

"Yolei?" he asks. His voice was weak, scratchy and barely a whisper.

"Hi," she says with a weak smile that he couldn't see.

"What are you doing here?" Ken asks. He looked exhausted.

"Kari and I missed you guys."

"But you could get infected….."

"Don't worry, we're taking precautions," she says, pointing at the scarf covering the lower half of her face.

"Yolei, Davis has too high a fever. We need to lower it fast."

Yolei looked back over he shoulder at Kari. "Ken isn't any better. How can we lower them?"

Kari is quiet as she thinks. "The stream, it was cold. It could lower their fevers."

"But it could also shock their systems, I don't know if they can take it," Yolei says, holding Ken a little closer, protectively while still looking at Kari.

"We will just have to risk it. Since neither of them can stand, let alone walk, we'll have to carry them to the stream on those huge leaves."

They agreed that Yolei would stay with the guys, while Kari went to collect several leaves. Ken was having trouble staying awake and his breathing was getting more forced.

"Hurry Kari….." Yolei whispers. "Ken, where's Demiveemon?"

"He went looking for something….." he answers with difficulty. His eyes were becoming blurry. "I-I don't r-remember-"

Ken's eyes slowly close as he gasps for breath. Yolei slides her arm under his shoulders and pulls him into a sitting position. He seemed incapable of even holding his own head up.

"Come on Ken, stay awake," Yolei says, a tear running down her cheek. She looks back over her shoulder toward the cave entrance. "Hurry Kari!" Her voice echoed off the stone walls slightly in a mocking way. Kari hurries back inside, dragging for of the huge leaves and she had several bloody scratch marks under her left eye.

"We can carry them both at the same time," Kari says, as she lays the leaves down on the stone floor side by side. She then moves to Yolei and Ken. "Hold his head and I'll carry his feet."

They carefully lifted Ken with Yolei supporting his head and chest while Kari held his legs tight under her arm. Ken was limp but his breathing still came is gasps. The girls slowly lowered him onto the leaves, then quickly did the same with Davis. Then they each grabbed an end and carried the guys to the water as quickly as they could. When they got to the small stream, they just waded in and slowly kneeled as they lowered Davis and Ken into the water. Again, Yolei supported Ken while Kari supported Davis.

"Keep them submerged in the water up to their necks," Kari says, while holding Davis's head above the chilly water.

"I hope this works," Yolei says, getting annoyed with having to speak through the scarf.

Slowly, Ken's breathing became easier and she could feel his skin cooling down.

"His fever is dropping. Kari, how's Davis?"

The brunette brushes Davis's hair out of his face with her fingers. His fever was still very high but wasn't boiling anymore.

"Well, its went down a little. We shouldn't keep them in for very long."

"Ken's beginning to shiver already. I'm going to take him out."

Yolei picks him up and walks back to the dry bank. She lays him down and then sits by his side. A couple minutes later Kari comes up on the bank with Davis.

"I wonder where Demiveemon is?" Kari asks.

"Ken said he went looking for something. He shouldn't have left these two alone," Yolei answers and Kari could hear the bitterness in her voice.

"What was he suppose to do? They needed supplies and he's all alone with Ken and Davis sick."

"All of this is a nightmare. I cant believe this is happening. I mean, our digimon are sick, Ken and Davis are infected and Gennai wants us to destroy our only way home," Yolei looks over at Kari. "We never should have left them alone Kari."

"We had to, Gennai said we couldn't risk anymore of us to be infected."

Yolei doesn't answer but reaches up and grabs the front of the scarf covering the lower half of her face and pulls it down.

"What are you doing Yolei?!" Kari yells and she moves to put her hand over Yolei's mouth and nose.

"What I should have done a long time ago," she answers while moving away from the brunettes outstretched hand. She leans down and kisses Ken on the mouth.


	6. Chapter VI

I don't own digimon! These characters don't belong to me and I'm not claiming them as mine! The story line however, IS mine. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry about spelling and grammar errors. If you find them, let me know and I'll fix them. Read and review!

**Quarantine**

Chapter VI

"Hey Cody, hand me some more leaves," Tk says. Cody hands him some of the large palm leaves lazily. Tk throws them up onto the frame of the shelters roof. He then turns to Cody and notices a weird look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I have a bad feeling. I don't know how to explain it," Cody answers while looking around the camp. Tk glances around nervously as well and walks to Cody's side.

"What kind of bad feeling?" Tk asks, still looking around the camp.

"The 'someone's going to murder you with an axe' bad feeling."

Tk stops and looks at the younger Digidestined with his eyebrow raised.

"Seriously?"

Cody doesn't answer as he walks to his sleeping digimon and kneels down next to him.

"Armadillomon, wake up," he whispers, putting a hand on his partner's shell.

"Cody, what are you doing?" the blonde asks as he quietly moves forward.

"Cody?" Armadillomon asks sleepily. He didn't look any better then he did yesterday.

"Sorry to wake you Armadillomon but there's something here."

Tk grabbed Cody's arm, pulling him to his feet and looks at him.

"We don't know that. Our digimon are sick, we should be protecting them instead of the other way around," Tk says angrily but he kept his voice a whisper.

"What do you want to do, throw rocks at it?" Cody snaps back.

"Cody, listen to yourself! We don't even know what 'it' is!"

"I know there's something out there! Don't tell me it's all just in my head!" he pulls his arm out of Tk's grasp roughly, making the blonde tense up.

"Sit down."

Cody only shakes his head, glaring at Tk. Tk slaps Cody hard across the face. The younger boy staggered backward slightly, putting a hand to his cheek.

"I said sit down!" Tk yells. Cody does what he's told, looking slightly surprised.

"Now, you need to get a grip! I know you're smarter then this! Hell, you've got the crest of KNOWLEDGE for god's sake!"

When Cody doesn't say anything, Tk continues. "If there is something out there, we need to figure out what. Do you know where?"

Cody slowly points over toward the edge of the forest to Tk's left. Tk looks over, picking up a large chunk of wood. He then walks toward the dark trees. Cody watches in silence as Tk pushes back the palm leaves.

"Cody, there's noth-" something heavy hits Tk in the side of the head with a sickening crack. He crumples to the ground, the piece of wood falling from his hand.

"Tk!" Cody quickly kneels next to his friend. There was a bloody gash down the left side of his face. A large Warumonzaemon pushes into the clearing, snapping one of the trees in half when its arm smashes into it. The noise causes the sleeping digimon to wake up and look around sleepily.

"Guy? What's going on?" Gatomon asks weakly.

"Get back!" Cody yells. The Warumonzaemon picks up the fallen tree and swings it at Cody. Cody ducks down just in time and he feels the whoosh of air go over his head.

"Tk, wake up," he says as he shakes his friends shoulder. The gash down the side of Tk's face looked awful and it was bleeding freely.

'I don't know what to do. I've never felt so vulnerable before,' Cody thinks to himself. 'I have to get everyone into the woods. We can't stay here.'

"Scatter! Get into the woods!" he dodges another swipe from Warumonzaemon and tries to shield Tk with his own body. This time the digimon's sharp claws rip across Cody's back like razors. He looks back at their digimon, seeing that they were slowly trying to get to the shelter of the trees. Except for Armadillomon. He was looking back at Cody with worried but strong eyes.

"What are you doing?! Get out of here!" Cody yells at Armadillomon as he tries to drag Tk's limp body toward his partner while staying low to the ground.

"But Cody-" Armadillomon starts. Warumonzaemon snarls and slashes the air in front of him.

"Heart Break Attack!"

The attack hits Cody straight in the chest with a whooshing sound and a crackle of electricity. Cody gasps slightly as he falls backward onto the ground. Blood runs from the corner of his mouth.

"Cody!" Armadillomon yells hoarsely while slowly crawling toward his fallen partner. Cody's eyes were open but they were staring blankly and unblinkingly. When he fell, his D3 had fallen from his pocket and was lying next to his outstretched hand. Warumonzaemon looks down at the smaller digimon, trying to decide whether he was a threat. Armadillomon had made it to Cody who still wasn't moving.

'I wish I could digivolve, I should have been there to protect him…..' he thinks. But he looks down at the D3 when its screen flashes a golden color. A dome of golden light surrounds Cody and Armadillomon, protecting them like a shield. The Warumonzaemon snarls and hit's the shield, causing it to crackle. But it holds strong. Slowly the large digimon vanishes through the trees with a loud crash.

"Cody, I'm sorry," Armadillomon says. The D3 beeps and the digimon feels warm energy run through his body, giving him strength. Cody suddenly gasps, his chest heaving as he struggles for breath. He turns his head to look at Armadillomon as more blood runs from his mouth, leaving a red streak on his pale skin.

"Cody?" Armadillomon asks uncertainly. He didn't understand what was happening. It felt like he was digivolving but Gennai said they couldn't as long as they were infected by the virus.

"I-cant breathe….." Cody gasps. He looks away as he closes his eyes. A tear runs down his cheek, mixing with the blood already there. He couldn't help it. It felt like he was being cohobated by a giant invisible hand covering his face. A sharp pain flashes through his chest. Cody scream in pain and his body involuntarily twists sideways. It was almost like a convulsion.

'This is horrible, what do I do?' Armadillomon wonders silently. Cody digs his fingers into the soft dirt floor of the clearing as the pain intensifies. The golden light had long since vanished and Armadillomon began to get weak again. Cody slowly slips into unconsciousness. A few feet away Tk sits up with a groan as he puts a hand to his blood encrusted face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What have you done….." Kari looks at Yolei in disbelief. Yolei sat with Ken still lying across her lap and she was gently stroking the side of his face. Ken slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"How are you feeling?" she asks, ignoring Kari.

"Cold….." Ken whispers. Yolei nods slightly.

"Let's get hem back to the cave," she says, looking over at Kari.

"We need to return to camp, Yolei. Before you get infected."

"I'm already infected. And I'm not going back," Yolei answers.

"But-"

"Look, you can go back but I'm staying here. Are you going to help me or not?"

Kari sighs and gets up. Carefully she picks up Davis and follows Yolei (who is carrying ken) back to the cave. They lay the guys down on the leaf beds and Kari grabs Yolei's arm.

"You cant stay here, you'll get sick."

"This was your idea in the first place!"

"And I can see now that it was a mistake. You've taken this too far Yolei!"

Yolei pulls her arm out of her friends grasps, glaring at her. "I told you, I'm not leaving him."

"I'm going back," Kari says, walking back to the entrance to the cave. She pauses and looks back at Yolei. "Take care of them, and be careful."

Yolei nods and watches her friend leave. The sky was turning a dull grey because the Digital World was being infected by the virus.

"What have we got ourselves into now?" Yolei whispers as she gazes up at the sky.

"Something we may not be able to fix….."

Yolei turns and sees Ken struggling to get up. As she knelt to help him, he knew he was right. Even if they somehow figure out how to stop the virus, how could they reverse the damage that it had already caused? Yolei helped Ken into a kneeling position, her arms around his shoulders.

"What are we going to do?" she asks. Ken doesn't answer but she can feel him cringe as he coughs. He wipes his mouth on the back of the hand. When he lowers it back to his side, Yolei sees that it's smeared with blood.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari ran through the trees, as fast as it was possible. She had to get back to Tk and Cody. Without slowing down, she vaulted over a huge fallen tree. On the other side was a bog. Before Kari had time to react, she sunk waist deep into the yellow tainted water. Gasping, she grabbed onto the fallen tree before she fell over in the smelly goo completely.

"Oh gross….." Kari says. "Way to go Kari, how are you going to get yourself out of this one?"

The water was thick and she felt like she was slowly sinking even more. Looking around, she tries to find anything that would be able to help her get free. A few feet in front of her was a rock sticking up out of the yellow water. It looked large enough for her to sit on so that she could stay dry. And if she could get to the rock, she might be able to get to the edge of the bog. Trying not to think how gross this is, she lets go of the log and leaps away slightly. With a loud splash she lunges forward and she smashes into the rock. It knocked the air out of her lungs and she could feel a bruise forming across her right side and shoulder. She slowly pulls herself up out of the water and onto the rock. It took several minutes to catch her breath.

"Owwww…..that could have gone better….." Kari gasps. She looks around, still rubbing her side. There was still at least 3 feet between her and the bank. Or at least what she assumed was the bank. Holding her breath this time, she leapt off the rock. She wasn't even close and she hit the water with a splash. Almost at once, Kari began to sink beneath the murky water.


	7. Chapter VII

-1I don't own digimon! These characters don't belong to me and I'm not claiming them as mine! The story line however, IS mine. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry about spelling and grammar errors. If you find them, let me know and I'll fix them. Read and review!

**Quarantine**

Chapter VII

Tk slowly ran a hand over the left side of his face and he cringed as his finger slide over the gaping wound. He couldn't see out of his left eye but he could feel that it was still physically there. Once he was sure he wasn't missing an eye, he started to look around. He saw Cody laying a few feet away, the front of his shirt torn and singed like someone had burned it with matches. Armadillomon was no where in sight. Tk slowly moved toward him, carefully since his vision was greatly impaired. Tk looked down at the younger boy. He could see a strange burn mark across his chest. Tk gently pushed Cody's shirt back so he could see the wound better. It wasn't a cut but a burn mark in the shape of a large V. tk slowly checked the rest of Cody's body for more wounds. He noticed small pools of blood underneath him. Tk gently rolled Cody onto his side. There were three slash marks through his shirt and cut into his back. The cuts weren't deep so they couldn't have been what caused Cody to be unconscious.

Tk wiped blood off his face and looked around for anyone. But no one was there. Not even the digimon.

'What the hell happened here…..' Tk thinks to himself. He pushed Cody back onto his back as he gently patted his cheek to wake him up.

"Cody, wake up."

Tk could see Cody's eyes flutter slightly.

"Cody?"

Cody coughed and Tk turned him onto his side as he got sick.

"Are you alright?"

Cody didn't answer but looked at Tk with watery eyes.

"What happened Cody?" Tk could only remember walking over to the edge of the forest.

"There was…..a Warumonzaemon……" Cody answered weakly.

"What happened to your chest?"

"He attacked me," Cody answers as he sits up looking at the strangely shaped burn mark.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari tried to fight her way back to the surface but she only seemed to sink more. The dark and murky water seemed to close in around her. Her mouthful of air was quickly being used up and she could feel unconsciousness slowly creeping up on her. Then she felt something move past her in the water. She had stopped fighting so she knew it wasn't her clothes or something. But Kari wasn't really conscious anymore so she didn't see the red eyes either.


	8. Chapter VIII

-1I don't own digimon! These characters don't belong to me and I'm not claiming them as mine! The story line however, IS mine. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry about spelling and grammar errors. If you find them, let me know and I'll fix them. Read and review!

**Quarantine**

Chapter VIII

Yolei rubbed Ken's back gently with one hand as he leaned sideways against her. She looked around the cave, seeing that they hardly had any supplies at all.

'They cant have eaten much lately. They must be starving,' she thinks as she glanced at the pitiful store of food against the cave wall. Yolei knew she had to find Ken and Davis nutritious feeod and fast. But she couldn't leave them all alone.

'Where is Demiveemon? I could really use his help…..' Yolei thinks. She looks at Ken when she feels him start shaking badly.

"Whats wrong?" she asks. But Ken doesn't answer as his body is taken over with an uncontrollable seizure. Yolei holds onto him tightly, trying to keep him from harming himself as his muscles jerked and spasmed uncontrollably. It lasted for only a few minutes but Ken was left breathing heavy and his mouth and nose were foaming slightly.

'I don't know if the seizures are being caused because of the high fever or if its just another side effect of the virus. Either way, its not a good sign.' Yolei helped Ken lay back down as she moved over to Davis to check on him. He honestly looked dead. When Yolei put a hand against his neck she could feel a weak and irratic pulse. He was breathing in rough gasps that sounded horrible. Yolei quickly built a fire and made a kind of tea out of the little food supplies they had. She was unwilling to leave the cave and leave Ken and Davis alone, even for a little while. Slowly Yolei helped both of them drink a cocumut shell full of the herbal liquid. Davis's breathing eased up a bit but he did not wake up. Ken however opened his eyes again and look at her. She smiled.

"Feeling better?"

Ken moved his head slightly in a weak nod.

"Is Demiveemon back yet?"

"No, I don't know where he is."

"He was trying to take care of us. Please find him Yolei….." Ken whispers.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Yolei answers with a smile. "Now get some rest, I'll take care of everything else."

Yolei started to stand up but Ken reached up and grabbed he hand, making her pause.

"Yolei, I love you….." Ken whispered before he passed out again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tk was able to half carry Cody back to the shelter and help him lay down. His skin still had a nasty green twinge to it. He didn't move very much and he cringed whenever he did. Even if he was just moving one of his arms or something. Tk leaned against one of the shelters support beams. He felt like his head was going to explode……It made him wish he was back home with pain medication. He looked around again but the digimon were no where in sight. He sat down next to Cody, wiping more blood off his face. Cody seemed to be in deep thought as he sared up at the shelter roof above him.

"You know, this wont be the only attack. There will be more digimon. Things will only get worse," Cody says.

"What should we do? We're kind of out in the open here. They could come at us from any side."

"We could try building a wall….."

Tk looked down at Cody.

"Do you really think we could build a wall strong enough to keep digimon out?" Tk asks.

"I don't know. What else could we do?"

Tk only shrugs. All this was making his headache worse. His head gave a nasty throb as he suddenly thought about the digimon.

"What happened to the digimon?"

"When the Warumonzaemon attacked, I told them to scatter and get into the trees. Armadillomon stayed behind and tried to protect me. I don't know where he went, the last thing I remember, he was at my side."

Tk stood up but sank back to his knees, holding his head. "I have to find Patamon….."

Cody tried to sit up but gasped and put a hand to his chest.

"I feel the same way, I want to go and find Armadillomon more then anything. I hope hes all right. But neither of us are in any condition to go on a search mission."

Tk looked over at Cody. "You're right, we cant rush into anything. You cant stand up and I cant see out of my left eye."

Cody nodded and laughed slightly, "Dude, you look like shit….."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari was slowly sinking into blackness. She was only slightly aware of the fact that something grabbed her leg and sucked her down. But the closer to the bottom of the swamp, the lighter it got. She was falling into an underwater city. The sandy floor was covered with ancient looking ruins. Glowing red eyes glared at her from the shadows. There were huge pockets of air and she was being pulled toward one of them. Kari's vision blurred and she was unconscious within seconds.


	9. Chapter IX

-1I don't own digimon! These characters don't belong to me and I'm not claiming them as mine! The story line however, IS mine. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry about spelling and grammar errors. If you find them, let me know and I'll fix them. Read and review!

**Quarantine**

Chapter IX

Kari woke up slowly. Her eyes fluttered open as she groaned. She was in a dimly lit room, but the walls were giving off a slight blue glow. Then she suddenly realized she was laying on a queen sized bed. A REAL BED! Kari sat up, rubbing her eyes. She touched the purple sheets and they were velvety soft. There were at least ten large pillows around her. The bed was surrounded be a see-through curtain that that was a deep blue. Kari slid to the edge of the bed and pulled back the curtain. She got off the bed and took in the rest of the vast room. Looking down she saw she was standing on a black and white marble floor. To the left of the bed was a large antique dresser with an oval mirror set into it. There was a fancy chair set in front of it where someone could sit and look into the mirror to put on make up of jewelry. On the right side of the bed were two huge wooden wardrobes. They were beautiful like everything else in the room. On the wall facing the bed, there was a double door. But the most peculiar thing about the room was the walls. The rippled and warped like water. The only light in the room came from them and they glowed electric blue.

"What is this place….."Kari whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"V-laser!" Exveemon yelled. With a loud smashing sound ,the TV that linked the real world with the tundra region exploded into flames and sparks. The digimon watched it burn.

"W-what are y-you dooing-g?"

Exveemon turned and saw Gabumon standing several feet away, staring at him. When he talked, his voice clicked and chirped like a skipping CD. His once steel blue fur was tainted with black and was clumped together like it had been melted. One of his eyes was solid white and clouded. It slowly oozed a green liquid like tears. The left side of his lips missing and Exveemon could see his sharp teeth through the gap.

"Gabumon?" Exveemon uncertainly said as he slowly took a step backward.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry so short guys. but trust me, this is where the shit hit's the fan


	10. Chapter X

-1I don't own digimon! These characters don't belong to me and I'm not claiming them as mine! The story line however, IS mine. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry about spelling and grammar errors. If you find them, let me know and I'll fix them. Read and review!

**Quarantine**

Chapter X

Kari quickly went to the door and pulled it open. She found herself in a wide hallway. Looking either way down the hall, she chose to go right. The walls were the same pulsing blue liquid. She gently brushed her fingers against it as she walked and found that it was wet and moved at her touch.

'It's like the wall are made from formed water droplets…..' she thought. She came to another door and tried to open it. It opened and she slowly walked inside a few steps. Her footsteps echoed loudly around the room. She found herself in a huge bathroom. It was obviously meant for humans, like the bedroom. But they were like rooms for royalty in a castle. She left the bathroom and let the door swing shut behind her. Kari continued to explore and found rooms including a library filled with ancient scrolls and books; a room with a swimming pools the size of a football field; a room like a greenhouse filled with thousands of plants growing in the hot and humid environment; and what appeared to be a leisure room. She hadn't seen anyone else there but herself. And none of the doors seemed to lead "outside" this strange place. They were all inside. Kari began to feel trapped and was slowly panicking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yolei sat at the entrance of the cave, thinking. They didn't seem to have very many options. She couldn't leave them alone but none of them were going to survive much longer without proper food and clean water. She needed help.

"I need Hawkmon," Yolei whispered as she buried her face in her hands. She turned when she heard a cough behind her, expecting it to be Ken. But it was Davis. He was stirring but his movements were slow and heavy. Yolei got up and went to his side, kneeling on the floor. His eyes were clouded as he looked around.

"Davis?"

Davis looked up at her and looked very surprised to see her.

"Its ok," Yolei said smiling. She helped Davis sit up but he was so weak he had to lean against her. He slowly raised his hand and touched his eyes.

"I can't see….." he says, "everything's blurry."

"It must be from the virus."

Yolei saw a single tear run down his cheek.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tk slowly cleaned the wound on his face with water. It seared with pain but the ice cold water began to numb it so it didn't hurt as bad. Cody was sitting watching him. Both of them jumped when the heard a scream like a wild cat.

"What was that?" Cody asked.

"That sounded like….." Tk whispered.

They heard the agonizing shriek again. But this time their D3s beeped and the screens glowed black. The two of them looked at their D3s and then glanced at each other. They gasped as it happened again. It took their breath away, like they were being suffocated. Cody put a hand over his heart as he cringed. Tk fell to his knees, holding his chest and gasping for breath. Their D3s continued to glow black and their screens slowly oozed a dark liquid.

Tk saw blood drip into the sand in front of him and realized his nose was bleeding heavily. He screamed in agony and his head seared with pain, feeling like his skull was going to explode. Tk could hear Cody experiencing the same thing in the shelter. Tk could hardly move and his vision got blurry. The surrounding forest seemed to spin and Tk tightly closed his eyes, trying to steady himself as he leaned forward. There is a slight popping sound and a crack spreads across the screen of his D3.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gabumon?" Exveemon said again uncertainly. He looked at the smaller digimon in horror. "What happened to you….."

Gabumon snarls, "Blue Blaster!"

The attack struck Exveemon in the arm and it instantly turned to sticky black ooze. Exveemon gasps slightly as the attack stings. He tries to wipe it off but it clings to his skin. 'Gabumon's attack shouldn't have done this…..' Exveemon thinks.

"Gabumon, it's me, Exveemon. What's got into you?"

Gabumon doesn't answer but just watches him with his empty eyes. Exveemon looks around but the two of them were completely alone. He couldn't believe this was happening; Gabumon had always been a close friend. After all, they shared a crest power.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the real world, Matt Ishida was sitting in his biology class. He was taking notes on a particularly boring lecture. He glanced up at the clock, but just then his digivice started to beep. The class all turned around to look at him.

"Matt, would you please turn off your phone?" his teacher said. He didn't know about the digimon of course, so he had mistaken the digivice for a cell phone.

"I'm sorry sir, I-" Matt was cut off when he sneezed. Bright red blood splattered all over his desk. Several people gasped. Matt put a hand to his face and when he pulled it away it was covered with glistening blood. He looked at it in shock.

"Matt, are you ok?" his teacher asked as he walked forward toward the blonde.

Matt slowly stood up. He swayed as he lost his balance, the room seemed to spin. His digivice fell from his pocket as it let off a weird shriek like a bat. It hit the floor with a clatter and its screen turned instantly black, a crack spreading across its surface. Matt's head seared with pain and he crumpled to the floor.

"Matt!"

"Someone get help!"


	11. Note

-1I don't own digimon! These characters don't belong to me and I'm not claiming them as mine! The story line however, IS mine. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry about spelling and grammar errors. If you find them, let me know and I'll fix them. Read and review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a little note guys. sorry I havent updated in a little while, things have been a little hectic lately. But don't worry, im not abandoning this at all I plan on having this be a long fic. Someone asked if there will be older digidestined in later chapters. Yes, the others will most likely be in it. They may not _all _be in it but I havent really decided yet. I wasn't planning on having the older digidestined in there at all except for a few mentions but I like having a lot happening at once. It makes it more interesting to read and its certainly more fun to write im so glad that so many of you like it. Thanks guys!


	12. Note 2

Hey guys! I'm back! I hope I didn't lose any readers. Sorry it took me so long to post anything, I haven't had the time or the access to a computer in forever, but I'm planning on having several chapters up for you guys in a little while. Please keep reading!


	13. Chapter XI

I don't own digimon! These characters don't belong to me and I'm not claiming them as mine! The story line however, IS mine. Hope you enjoy it.^_^ Sorry about spelling and grammar errors. If you find them, let me know and I'll fix them. Read and review!

**Quarantine**

Chapter XI

"Here Davis, drink this," Yolei says, holding a coconut shell full of tea. Davis looked at it blindly, his eyes glazed and unfocused. Yolei gently held it up to his lips, helping him drink some.

"Thanks….." he said quietly.

Yolei smiled at him, even though he couldn't see it.

"Where's Demiveemon?" Davis asks.

"I don't know, when Kari and I got here, he was gone."

"Kari was here? But she could have gotten infected….."

"Don't worry, she covered her face so she wouldn't be exposed to it."

Davis coughed and he cringed, holding his side.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah….." Davis said, nodding. "So, why did you stay? You've been exposed to the virus."

Yolei was silent as she blushed.

"I couldn't leave you guys alone….." she said finally. There was another slightly awkward pause.

"I didn't say I wasn't glad you're here," Davis answered with a smile. He didn't press the issue and she was glad. She let her mind wander slightly but was brought back when she heard him groan.

"Davis?"

"My stomach hurts….."

Yolei helped him lay back down. She could see how drained he was from merely having a conversation with her. He was exhausted. Davis cringed and gasped in pain as she gently touched his midriff.

"Sorry," she says. "What kind of pain is it?"

"Stabbing pain….." Davis gasped, his breathing heavy.

Yolei lifted his shirt as gently as she could but even then he groaned in pain. There were dark marks covering Davis's entire midriff. They almost looked like bruises but Yolei knew better. She knew this was the work of the virus.

"What has it done to you….."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari ran through the hallways, trying every door she found. She was officially panicking. She needed to get out of here. But the doors only led into rooms with more doors. Kari couldn't tell where she was going and felt like she was walking in circles. Flinging open another door she found herself in a huge hall. It contained several long tables with benches. Along the walls were glass cases that appeared to have spoils of war in them. On the far side of the hall, there were large double doors. She ran to them and tried to yank them open. They slowly pulled open with a creak of rusty hinges.

Kari had to stop in shock as she saw what was beyond the door. It was an entire city contained within massive bubbles of air. It was all full of activity by more scubamon then she had ever seen before. There was a dull roar of voices that were carrying on normal conversations and of scubamon laughing. She took a few steps forward. She was standing at the top of a set of huge steps. Turning, she looked behind her. She had just left what appeared to be a huge castle with glistening white walls.

"Unbelievable….." she whispered.

The noise suddenly ended and there was a hushed silence. Kari turned back around and she found hundreds of eyes staring back at her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the real world, Matt was being loaded into an ambulance. A large group of students were standing on the high schools front steps watching. Sora was one of them. Silent tears ran down her cheeks.

"Sora!"

She turned when she heard her name and saw Joe running toward her.

"Sora, what happened? I heard something was wrong with Matt….."

"Yeah, he collapsed in class…..I saw him when they were taking him down the hall. He looked horrible Joe….."

The medical guys closed the ambulance doors and Sora glanced back to watch them. Joe followed her gaze.

"You didn't go with him?" Joe asked quietly. Sora shook her head slowly. "They wouldn't let me….."

"Come on, I can drive us there," he said, walking out into the parking lot. She followed him in silence, as the ambulance left with a screech of its sirens.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tk slowly opened his eyes. He was laying next to the fire where he had passed out. But the fire had long since gone out except for a few embers still glowing red. He slowly stood up. Looking down, he could see that his clothes had changed. his khaki shorts had turned into long pants. They were solid black except for a wide band of red that went across both his knees. They were baggy and hung loose on his skinny frame. His long sleeve shirt was replaced by a sleeveless black t-shirt. There was an image on it that was in the center of his chest. It was of a large red 'V' with a cobra twisted around it. His normal sneakers had been changed to heavy black combat boots. Tk turned his head to the right but winced as he felt a dull ache on that side of his neck. He touched it and felt what seemed to be a brand burned into his skin. The skin was raised enough that he could tell that it said 'V1.' Tk noticed even his vision had changed. it was enhanced. Colors were much more intense, almost to the point of making his eyes water. He could also see farther and everything was clearer. He took a deep breath, feeling new strength and power.

"Tk."

Tk turned and saw Cody standing outside the shelter looking at him. The younger boys voice was noticeably deeper. He was wearing the same kind of clothes as Tk. And there was a brand on the aide of his neck that said 'V2.' Cody's green eyes were intense and almost seemed to glow. Tk wondered if his were like that…..

They heard a snarl and their digimon walked out of the trees to their left. It seems the boys weren't the only ones who had under gone change. Both digimon were in their champion forms, but they were twisted.

Angemon was clad in black leather clothes and where there used to be blue and orange it is now red and silver. His long blonde hair turned to a silvery white, platinum blonde. Angemon's white angel wings had shed their feathers and were now black bat wings. Ankylomon's yellow skin had turned to red and around his ankles were heavy black spiked bands.

The two digidestined looked at their newly transformed digimon.

"Speak your name," Tk said, looking up at his digimon, his voice stronger and deeper.

"I am Fallen Angemon, angel of despair," he said, going down on one knee in front of Tk. Tk took out his D3 out of his pocket and let it fall to the ground. It shattered like glass.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys! Again, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. But the good news is that I just got a new laptop a month ago so I can hopefully keep things updated. The only thing that should cause delays would be actually writing the story and writer's block. Hope you keep reading and will enjoy it!


	14. Chapter XII

I don't own digimon! These characters don't belong to me and I'm not claiming them as mine! The story line however, IS mine. Hope you enjoy it.^_^ Sorry about spelling and grammar errors. If you find them, let me know and I'll fix them. Read and review!

**Quarantine**

Chapter XII

Yolei slowly helped Davis take off his shirt because just the slight pressure of the fabric against his skin was causing him agonizing pain. She looked away from him, not wanting to see the dark marks all across his stomach. He saw the movement of her looking away, and even though he couldn't see her, he knew something was wrong.

"How bad is it?" he whispered.

"Not very bad at all," she lied, with a forced smile that he couldn't see.

"Don't lie to me Yolei. I know its bad. I can't see and I feel like someone's using a cheese grater on my stomach. All I want is a little honesty. Please." Davis answered. Yolei could hear the fear in his voice and it brought tears to her eyes.

"It isn't good Davis….." Yolei whispered.

Both of them jumped when they heard a huge crash outside in front of the cave. Davis gasped in pain in response to the movement. 

Yolei looked over at the entrance and she saw several large tree branches had fallen outside.

"What is it?" Davis asked, his sightless eyes staring above him.

"I don't know…" Yolei answered as she slowly stood up and cautiously looked out.

"Exveemon!"

The large blue digimon was on the ground on his knees. When he had landed, he had sheared branches off a couple of nearby trees, which Yolei assumed made the crash, along with him actually hitting the ground. He had a nasty looking burn down him left arm. It was like someone had poured acid on him. There were several long slashes across his chest and he was all bloody. One of his large snowy white wings was shredded and he had it pulled tight against his body.

"What happened?" Yolei asked, looking up at him in shock.

"Something's wrong with Gabumon…"

"Gabumon attacked you?"

Exveemon didn't answer but just fell forward, and as he did so, he transformed back into Demiveemon. Yolei gently picked him up. He looked utterly exhausted, and he could barely keep his eyes open. Yolei went back inside and laid Demiveemon next to his partner. The small digimon snuggled up against the boy, who had fallen back asleep. Yolei smiled at the two, but at the same time, it made her miss Hawkmon. She walked over to Ken, laid down next to him and started to doze off herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari didn't know what to do, she wasn't very good in front of large crowds, let alone a HUGE crowd. 

'Especially foreign digimon crowds,' Kari thought to herself. 

She was about to say something when one of the Scubamon walked forward. He was wearing a blue crystal on a chain around his neck, and Kari's first thought was of a priest.

"Our queen! We knew you would come to us!" he said, his voice echoing around the crowded square. Then he went down on his knees in a bow. The rest of the Scubamon followed suit and they looked like a giant ripple in a pond.

Kari didn't know what to say. 'Me, a queen?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora and Joe nearly ran into the emergency room. Joe went up to the desk to ask about Matt. Sora was looking around the waiting room. She never did like hospitals, too many bad memories of the place. There were a couple little kids sitting in the corner playing with those wire mazes that you would have to guide the colored beads through. They seemed oblivious to the world around them. Like of they concentrated hard enough on those wooden beads, then everything would be ok.

'Been there, done that,' she thought to herself.

Sora hated the smell of hospitals. Everytime she walked into one, it overpowered her. The stench of blood and tears. Of misery and death. She was brought back to her senses when Joe touched her shoulder, causing her to jump and gasp.

"Sorry," Joe said. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Sora answered a little roughly. 

Joe looked stunned. She cleared her throat, blushing.

"What did you find out about Matt?"

Joe hesitated for a second but then said, "The desk said they are still trying to figure out whats wrong with him."

"Oh…"

Joe looks at Sora's face as she looks around at the walls. She looked very much like a cornered animal. She looked afraid.

"Sora? What's wrong?" Joe asked uncertainly.

Sora started and looked at him as though only just noticing him for the first time.

"Nothing…"

"Look, you've been on edge ever since we walked in here," Joe said. "Why?"

"I-" Sora started but was cut off by a huge crashing noise coming from down the hall, followed by several screams.

Both Sora and Joe looked at each other. There was another smash and the lights flickered and went out. Within seconds, the back up generator kicked on and the room was dimly lit by blue-ish light. They saw someone come out of one of the rooms down the hall and walk towards them. As they walked underneath one of the dim lights, Joe and Sora saw the person's face and gasped.

It was Matt, but there was something wrong. His skin was a ghostly white color. The backup lights flickered and a light above them shattered with an explosion of sparks. Matt's emerald eyes glowed in the faded light. His clothes looked like they were melting off his body, but it seemed as though new clothes were slowly taking their place. Like they were forming out of thin air. A red hot symbol was visibly burned on the side of his neck. It said 'V3.' 

Clenched tightly in Matt's right hand was his digivice. It's screen had turned solid black and a thick dark liquid oozed out of a crack that had spread across it. It ran over his fingers and the hit the floor with a soft spattering sound. Matt stopped when he reached the other two digidestined and looked at them with empty eyes. Joe took a step backward but Sora only gazed at him silently as though in shock.

"Matt…" she whispered. 

Matt looked at her with his intense eyes and she involuntarily flinched, but didn't back away like Joe had started doing.

"What happened to you?"

Matt was silent for a moment as he stared at her, his eyes burning through her.

"Everything," he said simply. His voice was much deeper then it used to be and there was an icy edge there that sent a shiver through Sora. He almost didn't sound human anymore. 

"I was worr-" Sora started but Matt snarled and threw the digivice still clutched his hand. He wasn't aiming at Sora but it hit the floor at her feet. There was a loud shriek and it shattered like glass with a deafening smash and a blinding flash of blue light.

"Sora!" Joe yelled and grabbed her arm, pulling her back. When the light had faded, Matt was looking at them, his eyes glowing. He was smiling. It was the most twisted smile Sora had ever seen. She certainly had never seen anything like it from Matt before. His clothes had changed too. He was wearing solid black baggy pants that had a stripe of red across his knees. He wore a black sleeveless t-shirt. On the front of it, there was a blood red 'V' with a cobra twisted around it. The other two gazed at him in shock and horror. What was going on?

"Move," Matt said roughly, but Sora merely shook her head. She couldn't let him just leave. She saw him remove a chain with a silver ring on it from around his neck and held it out toward her. Sora recognized it as the promise ring she had given him so long ago when they had started dating.

"Get out of my way bitch!" he yelled, tossing the ring onto the floor between them. 

Sora watched as it hit the floor, her eyes being flooded by tears.

"But I love you…" she whispered. Matt smiled again, that horrible smile. But even worse, he started to laugh. A horrendous manic laugh. 

Tears streaming down her face, something snapped in Sora. She took a step forward and slapped Matt hard across the face. Joe tried to pull her back, afraid of what Matt would do but she wrenched her arm away. She glared at Matt, looking frightfully livid. Joe had never seen her this mad before, especially not at someone she had loved so much. A live wire to the right of them snapped and exploded with sparks.

"I hate you," Sora said. She hadn't screamed it but it felt as though she had. The air seemed to crackle with electricity. Matt merely looked at her with an indifferent look on his face.

"I hate you!" she screamed. Her digivice in her pocket let off an agonized shriek like Matt's did. It seemed to burn a hole through her coat pocket because it fell to the floor and shattered with a deafening smash. There was a blinding flash of red light.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woot, another chapter done! Hope you all are still enjoying it. Sorry the chapters are so short lately, my plan is to make them longer from now on. I also may go back and add on to previous chapters and fix what I don't like. Please read and review!

Ok,I don't know why its all underlined. I didn't make it underlined and I even replaced the chapter with another version. Sorry about that, hope it doesn't make it too horrible to read…


	15. Chapter XIII

I don't own digimon! These characters don't belong to me and I'm not claiming them as mine! The story line however, IS mine. Hope you enjoy it.^_^ Sorry about spelling and grammar errors. If you find them, let me know and I'll fix them. Read and review!

**Quarantine**

Chapter XIII

"Yolei, wake up."

Yolei slowly opened her eyes with difficulty. It felt like she was trying to fight her way back to consciousness, like heavy blankets were covering her eyes. Sitting up was just as hard, like she had been laying still for a year. Looking up, she found that Gennai was standing at her left shoulder and was looking down at her.

"Gennai?" she said weakly.

"You're getting weak Yolei," Gennai said, and for the first time, there was a cold tone to it. She looked up at him, confused. Her head gave a sharp throb and she lowered it into her shaking hands.

"I was beginning to wonder when it would start to take hold," Gennai said, continuing to look at her with his piercingly cold stare. Yolei froze at these words and slowly looked up.

"What…" she whispered.

Gennai seemed pleased at her confusion because he laughed a cruel and harsh laugh.

"The virus that is slowly infecting your inferior body. It's written into your very digital code."

"But you said that our crests were protecting us."

"For a short period of time. I knew they couldn't protect you forever. Your crests are falling. It was inevitable."

Yolei gasped and tried to stand. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her legs folded under her weight and she collapsed back onto the ground. Yolei looked back at Gennai when she heard him sigh, like he was becoming bored by her.

"You lured us here, didn't you?"

"We knew the digidestined couldn't ignore a distress call from a group of helpless digimon. All we had to do was wait."

"But why?"

"Even though you are humans, which are weak, the group of the digidestined is a very powerful force indeed. Your crests are surprisingly strong. At least, some of yours are."

Yolei hesitated. "I don't understand…"

"Apparently you didn't know your friends as well as you thought. Some were very dark indeed. All it took was a little shove and their crests fell. Their hearts were consumed by their own darkness. Now their power is ours to control."

Yolei reached out for Ken's hand and felt tears stinging her eyes because his skin was ice cold.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari was speechless. She felt embarrassed being bowed to.

'I wonder what Tai would say about this," she thought. The Scubamon remained silent on their knees. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to say but she knew she had to say something.

"Um…" she started and was surprised when her voice echoed back to her in the vast openness. "Hi. I'm Kari."

Again, there wasn't any response from the Scubamon.

'Ok, enough bowing already,' Kari thought to herself. She started down the massive white steps toward the priest who first spoke to her. He kept his eyes adverted to the ground which annoyed her even more.

"Look, stop bowing already. It's embarrassing," Kari said while she reached a hand out toward him. Ignoring the hand she offered, the Scubamon stood up at her request.

"I am sorry we displeased you your majesty," he said.

'I am not a queen!' Kari thought furiously to herself.

"What is it you wish us to do, my queen?" the priest asked, misreading Kari's expression.

'Fine,' Kari though to herself, her temper is rising, 'If it's a queen they want, then that's what they'll get.'

"You," she said pointing to the priest, "Come with me, inside. The rest of you…" she hesitated, trying to think of something. "Do whatever you were doing before."

The scubamon looked around at each other, looking confused. But Kari didn't wait to see if they went back to doing something or not. She spun around and headed back up the massive white steps, the priest following along in her wake. When she reached the large entrance doors to the castle, she started to reach for the handles but the two guards stepped in front of her, stopping her. They bowed and then opened the doors for her. Kari grumbled under her breath as she and the priest stepped into the entrance hall. Waiting for the doors to slam shut, she glanced sideways at the Scubamon priest to her right. He was gazing at the floor with his hands crossed in front of him.

Finally, the doors shut with an echoing bang. The priest kept his eyes adverted when Kari turned to face him.

"What is going on," she asked. "What is this place? Why do you call me a queen?"

The priest bowed very low and said, "This is the Crystal City and you are the chosen one. We have waited for you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sora…" Joe whispered as he looked up at her from where he was kneeling behind part of the broken counter.

Her school clothes had burned away like Matt's had and had been replaced by new ones. Her shirt was now a black tank top edged with bright red. She was no longer wearing the plaid school uniform skirt but instead, a short black mini skirt with stripes of red running down both sides. She was wearing tight fitting, black leather, high heeled boots that went up to her knees. Her D3 was in shards at her feet.

Matt and Sora were glaring at each other, their eyes glowing in the dim light. Matt scoffed and started to walk around Sora toward the main entrance but she grabbed his arm. Matt snarled and swung his free hand backwards and backhanded Sora across the face. Sora's hand instantly tightened on his arm and her nails sliced into his skin, splattering blood on the floor.

They broke apart, staring at each other as they slowly circled around the room. Joe was powerless to do anything and could only watch two of his friends, who had loved each other, fight with such severe loathing.

Matt grabbed one of the waiting room chairs and whipped it at Sora, like it was weightless. Sora did a back flip up onto one of the remaining counters to avoid it. The chair exploded against the back of the counter with an ear shattering crash. Splinters of wood and fabric flew all over the room. Joe ducked behind an over turned table to avoid the flying pieces.

"Vile minx." Joe heard Matt say. He could hear Sora's boots click as she walked along the counter top. There was another loud crash and part of an IV stand came hurling over his head. It collided with the wall behind him and the glass bottle attached to it shattered, sending glass flying everywhere.

Joe dove sideways to avoid most of it but in doing so, he slide out from behind the table. Sora was standing next to one of the vending machines and Matt was on the other side of the room, across from her. Matt picked up a stretcher and swung it, smashing through a TV set on the coffee table. Sora grabbed a hold of the vending machine's cord and ripped it out of the wall, disconnecting it from the back of the machine. She swung it and it cracked like a whip.

'I've got to get out of here before they kill each other, and me while they're doing it,' Joe thought silently. He looked toward the door. It wasn't far but he couldn't move without them seeing him. Even though it was hard to think of Matt or Sora hurting him, he couldn't be sure what they would do when like this. Joe looked back at them just in time to see the electrical cord crack across Matt's face. It cut into his pale cheek, causing blood to spatter across the white ceiling tiles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are your orders my lord?" Tk asked. He and Cody were kneeling in front of one of the TV sets that connected the real world with the digital world. Their digimon were standing behind them, like great stone statues. The image on the screen was dark but there was still a visible silhouette of a person.

"Track down the remaining digimon of the digidestined. They need to be contained until they have completed their transformation," the silhouette answered.

"What of the remaining digidestined?" Tk asked.

"They are defenseless. Without their digimon, they are powerless. The virus is taking hold and they will be mine soon. However, the child of light has vanished. Find her and detain her. Her crest is powerful, she will be useful."

Tk bowed his head and said, "Yes my lord."

The screen crackled and turned black. Tk and Cody stood up.

Tk turned to Cody and said, "Track down the digimon and capture them. They fled, but being that they were so weak, they can't have gotten far. Take them to the complex. I'm going after the girl."

Cody nodded and leapt onto Ankylomon's back and they vanished through the trees.

Tk turned back to the TV and stared at the blank screen. There was movement behind him and a reflection rippled across the screen. Tk looked at it, and saw that it was Angemon.

"You are troubled," he said.

Tk only sighed in response and turned, heading out of the clearing. Angemon spread his wings and followed after him.


End file.
